disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku (also known as Darth Tyranus) is a fictional character from the Star Wars universe, appearing as the main antagonist of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and as the tertiary villain in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. He was portrayed by the late Christopher Lee. Dooku is the primary antagonist in the events of the Clone Wars. In his television and video game appearances, Dooku is voiced by Corey Burton. Film Appearances Attack of the Clones Dooku began a Seperatist movement in the Galaxy under the command of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. When Obi-Wan Kenobi was tracking the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to the planet of Geonosis, he found that Dooku was creating a new droid army. He reported to the Jedi Council, but was captured by Geonosians. While he was captured, Obi-Wan talked to Dooku, who refused working with the Sith and reminded Kenobi that he trained his master, Qui-Gon Jinn who was been killed by Darth Maul during the battle of Naboo. After Kenobi's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmè Amidala failed to rescue him, Dooku sentenced all to death in the arena. He was overwhelmed when the trio broke free and killed the monsters supposed to kill them. However, he was prepared and brought out some droids to kill them instead. Master Windu came with a strike team of Jedi to rescue the three. They were all surrounded again, but were saved by Master Yoda and an army of clonetroopers. Dooku fled to a hangar and was pursued by Skywalker and Kenobi. In anger Skywalker rushed in, allowing Dooku to zap him with lightning. Obi-Wan was more calm, but Dooku hit him with his lightsaber and Anakin came back with his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers. Eventually Dooku cut off his hand and prepared to kill them, but Yoda came. He was able to withstand the lightning and almost defeated him, but Dooku caused a barrier to collapse on the two Jedi which distracted Yoda who needed to save them. Dooku went to Coruscant to meet with Sidious, who he he gave the plans to their new weapon: the Death Star. Revenge of the Sith Count Dooku fought Obi-Wan and Anakin once more three years later on General Grievous' ship. Grievous had captured Chancellor Palpatine and Dooku fought to make sure he wasn't rescued. Dooku took out Obi-Wan first and caused a balcony to fall on him and taunts Anakin. Eventually an enraged Anakin cut off both his hands and took his lightsaber. Palpatine, who was secretly Dooku's master Darth Sidious, ordered Anakin to kill him. After much reluctance, Anakin decapitated Dooku. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Count Dooku was the main antagonist of the series and was the master of other villains Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. He is seen a lot dueling Anakin and Obi-Wan. Gallery countdooku.png anakin and dooku Duel_in_the_Geonosian_Hangar.jpg No_arm_annie.JPG|Dooku chopping off Anakin's right limb just before using his force push Anakin_vs_Dooku_TCW01.png|Anakin vs. Dooku on Tatooine Dooku's death at the hands of Skywalker..png|Dooku's death. Dooku vs yoda.jpg Betrayed.png External Links * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Traitors Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters